Two or more members that are biased toward one another may need to be temporarily separated, such as by being pried or wedged apart during manufacture, inspection or repair operations. Even though the members are temporarily separated in order to create more space between the members, the members remain biased toward one another. For example, a wing panel that is attached to a spar may need to be separated from the spar, such as along an edge of the wing panel, in order to permit the wing panel to be deburred, cleaned and sealed during the manufacture of an aircraft. This separation is only temporary, such as during the deburring, cleaning and sealing of the wing panel. Thereafter, the wing panel and the spar are permitted to return to their initial mutually biased state.
A crowbar has been utilized in order to spread the members. However, a crow bar may create undesirable tool marks upon one or both of the members and may also be prone to slippage, possibly damaging the members or at least causing the process of separating the members to have to be recommenced, thereby resulting in inefficiencies. In addition, a force must be continuously applied to the pry bar while the members or panels are spread apart, making it difficult to maintain controlled separation of the members or panels.